Method Acting
by 18atheart
Summary: An assignment on Glee club has Rachel playing Santana and Quinn her cheerleader girlfriend Brittany. Quinn makes a comment about Rachel's bad performance that doesn't sit well with the brunette. Rated M for Faberry smut with a plot hidden there somewhere.


"I just don't think you're trying hard enough." Quinn's words resonated in the brunette's ears, making her cringe just as she'd done back at the auditorium.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "I've been basically pulling all the work here." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "You're just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing." She finished, her piercing brown eyes shooting daggers at the amused blonde smirking in front of her.

"Well, I am playing Brittany." The cheerleader responded matter-of-factly, laughing off the shorter girl's accusation. She believed she was doing a pretty splendid job at portraying Santana's genuine and innocent girlfriend. If someone had a problem getting the characterization right, it was Rachel, not her.

"I sincerely doubt Brittany would appreciate that kind of disrespectful illustration about her person coming from one of her suppo-" Before the petite brunette could continue with her ramblings, Quinn lifted her hands in surrender, signaling for Rachel to stop.

"I didn't mean it like that. Britt's my friend and you know it." The shorter girl looked at the ground and apologized weakly, knowing her unfinished rant had been just a way to attack the blonde for her earlier musings. She was ready to jump down the cheerleader's throat for any given reason at the moment. Quinn licked her lips and took a step closer to Rachel, grazing her arm softly so the brunette would look at her.

"Look, Rachel." She started as cautiously as she could, "I'm sorry if I offended you, but it was just an observation." The blonde smiled in a condescending way that didn't sit quite right with Rachel. "I guess playing Santana can be a bit of challenge, not everyone can pull it off." Giving the fuming brunette a mocking smile, Quinn left the angry girl standing there, marching the few steps to her left so she could stand in front of the bathroom's gigantic mirror.

"Oh no Quinn Fabray, you did not just completely disregard my background as a performer!" The blonde's tone and accusation was enough to set off the already annoyed diva again. Quinn chuckled, and took her lipstick out of her bag, focusing on her reflection in the glass.

"See, I spot a little bit of Mercedes there, but Santana…" The fact that the cheerleader was being so nonchalant about something that was incredibly important to Rachel infuriated her more than she could express without scaring the blonde. It didn't help matters that she had a strong suspicion that Quinn was just doing it to piss her off.

"Alright, Miss. know-it-all , why don't you try and play Santana then?" Rachel demanded, sure as hell Quinn wouldn't be doing so well if she were in her place.

"Because that wasn't the assignment." The blonde stated stubbornly, not willing to give up the fight just yet. She turned around and leaned against the sink, resting her hands on the solid marble material. "It's ok, Rachel. We can just go to Mr. Schue and ask him to give you something a little bit more in your range."

"No." Before Quinn knew what was happening, the petite brunette had grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and backed her against the farthest wall of the bathroom, pressing their bodies together forcefully. "You do not get to discredit me like that." The blonde gasped at the sudden impact of their forms, and noticed, not for the first time in the day, just how good that borrowed Cheerios uniform fit on Rachel. It looked even better up close.

"Just… help me out here, ok?" The shorter girl finished tensely, softening her hold on the blonde's elbow. "You're one of Santana's best friends, so explain to me what I'm doing wrong." She requested patiently, hating the fact that she had to practically beg for help, but willing to try anything to get Quinn's blessing on her performance.

"For starters, she would never ask that." Rachel nodded, her eyes hardening at the cheerleader's advice.

"Fine. I demand to know." Quinn licked her lips, her hazel eyes darkening in arousal, happy to finally start getting through the shorter girl. She ran her speech in her mind, thinking of what exactly she could say to the persistent brunette.

"She's fearless and confident. She's not afraid to go after what she wants." That much, Rachel already knew. She was more interested in finding out about the softer side of the latina. If she even had one.

"Since this assignment applies to you as well, what is she like with Brittany?" The brunette inquired curiously, her big brown eyes locked on Quinn's thoughtful expression.

"Sweet and tender. She loves Brit with all of her heart." Realizing she wasn't necessarily talking about Santana's love for her friend anymore, Quinn softened her stare, gazing at Rachel longingly through dark thick lashes. "You're familiar with the feeling, right?" She continued in a mere whisper, waiting for Rachel to start ranting about her legendary, fairytale-like, epic love story with Finn.

"Yeah, I guess I am." The hesitant tone that carried Rachel's voice and her simple response took the blonde by surprise, giving her the courage to go on with her projecting words.

"She's also passionate though, and driven by her impulses. And she wants Brittany, how she wants her. It's powerful and intense and unstoppable. She literally can't keep her hands off her." This time Quinn took the opportunity to analyze Rachel's face, not knowing when, or if, they'd ever be standing in such close proximity again. The high ponytail and side bangs were a welcome change for the brunette's beautiful features. Not that she didn't look gorgeous all the time.

"They were meant to be together." Rachel said quietly, staring at Quinn just as intently. The cheerleader nodded and felt brave enough to tuck a strand hair behind the brunette's ear. Rachel trembled at the cheerleader's touch and realized how incredibly close she was now to the beautiful blonde. She gulped and took a step backwards to give her some space, figuring she was taking this far than she'd originally intended. Annoyed at the brunette's sudden movement, Quinn set her jaw and did her best to provoke the smaller girl again.

"You could never be like her, Rachel. You're not capable of feeling that kind of desire for another human being." She claimed viciously, knowing full well the brunette hated when someone told her she couldn't do something. The blonde watched as Rachel shrunk in her posture, and when she opened her mouth, most likely all ready to recite her disagreement, Quinn was already once step ahead of her.

She went for the jugular.

"It is understandable though, you are dating Finn." The blonde finished maliciously, watching as fire exploded behind Rachel's big brown eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The shorter girl finally declared, gritting her teeth in irritation at the blonde's nerve to talk about matters she knew nothing about.

"I call it like I see it." Quinn shrugged carelessly, enjoying the way the brunette's chest was heaving up and down with fury.

"You couldn't possibly have primal desires like that. Much less express them." The blonde lifted her arms to hold the sides of the brunette's waist gently. Rachel seemed momentarily dizzy by Quinn's touch, but she wasn't the submissive girl she was before. She wasn't going to let the cheerleader manhandle her and stand there like a nervous teenager.

"Oh, and you can?" Rachel took a step forward and pressed her body intently against the blonde's athletic form, her rapid breathing becoming an issue with each passing second. "What? Did you have vivid fantasies about Sam, or even Finn when you were together?" She didn't dare mention Puck, knowing the smallest allusion to Beth would hurt the other girl. That wasn't her intention here. "Or perhaps you've already fulfilled some of them with your new boy toy?" Quinn's eyes squinted in scorn, her answer coming out in a menacing bark.

"Shut up, Berry." Rachel nodded and laughed at the threat, her mind taking her back a couple of years in time.

"Sophomore year Quinn, nice to see you're still in there somewhere." The fact that the brunette wasn't backing down made the cheerleader sneer in contempt. And thus began their heated exchange.

"At least I can accept I have sexual desires. You've probably never had an orgasm in your entire life." She lowered her head to stare directly in to brown eyes. "Can you even say the word aloud, Rachel?" The shorter girl stood her ground, not afraid to face the intimidating blonde.

"I've had plenty of them, thank you very much." Quinn cracked up, finding it hard to believe that Finn Hudson was capable of causing that.

"With Finn?" She quizzed in hilarity, making Rachel gulp nervously. The shorter girl mumbled her reply, wanting nothing more than to flee the room.

"That is none of your business." The cheerleader watched as the girl's mind drifted from her, awkwardly trying to come up with a convincing answer.

"Who then?"

"By myself, okay!" Exhausted of the third degree, the brunette shared her bitter truth with Quinn to shut her up. Rachel could've laughed at the irony of her being annoyed at someone's interrogation skills.

"Who was in your mind then?" The blonde's head was going wild with images of the girl doing that to herself. She had to be honest, she didn't think Rachel had it in her to participate in those types of activities. Now she was just curious of who made the brunette tick, surely it wasn't that giant, unattractive excuse of a boyfriend she had. The brunette on her part had had enough. She'd wanted to stop the nosy cheerleader but this was obviously not the way to do get that done.

"Fine. You want me to be Santana? I'll be Santana." Rachel stepped back and moved to the door, locking it and taking a deep breath to calm herself. She turned around and looked at Quinn predatorily, watching the blonde's puzzled stare.

"You think you're the only one who gets to feel sexual?" She advanced dangerously, cornering the stumbling blonde. "I'm not that much of a prude, Quinn." The blonde followed the girl's movements, shivering when Rachel came to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She demanded stupefied, her body trembling at the brunette's challenging stance. Rachel licked her lips and stood on her tippy toes, her eyes zooming in Quinn's lips.

"I'm showing you my performing abilities." The cheerleader inhaled sharply, furrowing her eyebrows in turmoil.

"How is this gonna help?"

"Would you stop asking questions!" Rachel roared at the blonde's lack of understanding, aching for the girl to end her inquisition. In her head she chuckled for the second time at the change of roles occurring between them. If she'd been ordered to play Quinn she would be doing an excellent job at the moment.

"What about Finn?" The brunette closed her eyes, disturbed that the cheerleader had brought him up. She was doing this to improve her performing skills and that was that. At least it's what she was telling herself.

"I'm dating you, aren't I, Brittany?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, realizing what the girl was up to. She snickered in acceptance. Two could play at this game.

"Oh, are we back in character now, Santana?"

"As far as I'm concerned, we've been in character the whole time."

"So?"

"So, this doesn't count." Rachel declared calmly. "We're just acting." The blonde got a serious look on her face, not knowing what to think of the girl's sudden decision.

"Are you being serious right now?" The brunette leaned up making Quinn presume she was about to kiss her. When she ended up whispering against her cheek, the cheerleader bit her bottom lip in distress.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Quinn grunted and captured the girl's hips, turning her around so she could face the brunette's back. She brought up one of her hands to remove the tie from her hair and free her locks.

"We're just feeling our roles, then?" She moved the girl's hair to the side, her head descending to nuzzle the shorter girl's neck, noticing how good the brunette smelled.

"Getting used to them, yes." Rachel breathed, feeling the blonde's fluffy hairs tickling her back.

"We do want to win that price." The blonde whispered in the shorter girl's ear, shuddering when Rachel's hands came up behind her to trace her sides.

"Exactly."

"Who can say no to a free dinner, right?" Wobbly arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, holding her tightly to Quinn's body.

"Think of the fun double date at Breadstix we'll have." Rachel's head slumped against the blonde's strong form.

"You and Finn."

Soft lips against her skin.

"Teen Jesus and yourself."

Shaky, uneven breaths.

"I'm studying drama at Yale. It's always good to be prepared."

Raspy, broken words.

"And I have a reputation for being a method actor and taking my parts very seriously."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Aware that conversation time was definitely over now, Rachel adjusted her position to face the blonde again. Needing to clarify something before things could continue, Quinn stared lustfully at Rachel's approaching face.

"Joe and I are just friends."

"Whatever."

Their lips collided passionately, the unresolved sexual tension that had accumulated between them over the years making itself known. Quinn tried to slow down their embrace, barely able to catch her breath from the brunette's attack. She lifted her hands to cup Rachel's cheeks tenderly, while the shorter girl lifted her arms to wrap around her neck. The kiss came to its gradual end, both girls sighing at the fervor and adrenaline running through their physiques. Rachel's eyes opened slowly, finding hazel orbs already focused on her. There was a slight moment of doubt and hesitation that was quickly tamed by the cheerleader's coy smile.

The blonde's hands dropped to grasp Rachel's waist, roughly bringing their bodies together. When Quinn attempted to turn them around so she could take the dominant position, the brunette came back to her senses and shook her head obstinately, gripping the taller girl's wrists and forcing them off her body. Their forms still clasped tightly together, Quinn found her arms now pinned securely against the bathroom wall. She didn't have time to gasp at the clear change of lead, Rachel's lips were already back on hers. The brunette intertwined their fingers, grinning widely when she felt the blonde's effort to escape her hold. She knew the blonde usually had to be in control all the time, but she wasn't about to let her have it this time. She had a point to make. The brunette's mouth left its battle with the cheerleader's tongue just to whisper hotly against her ear.

"Leave them here." With a last firm squeeze of their hands, Rachel separated their fingers so she was able to move her hands to the blonde's sides. She clutched the girl's hips fiercely, pushing Quinn's legs apart so she could slide her thigh between her legs. The cheerleader groaned and tried to touch Rachel again, gaining a chortle from the shorter girl.

"You either stop what you're doing, or I'm leaving right now." Their bodies suddenly forced apart, the brunette's harsh threat resounded on Quinn's ear. The cheerleader rolled her eyes and took the opportunity to invade the delicious looking neck in front of her, licking and nipping every part of it within her distance.

"You wouldn't do that." Rachel moaned at the blonde's ministrations, indulging herself for a moment, arousal and desire completely overtaking her senses. Feeling the blonde's chuckle against her skin in glorious victory, she fought her own lust and effectively shut down the cheerleader.

"Wanna bet?" Quinn whined loudly, admitting defeat at the brunette's warning. She knew what the shorter girl was capable of when presented with a challenge, hell, she was living it at the moment, the blonde wasn't about to risk the petite girl halting what they were doing.

"Fine. You win." Smirking at the cheerleader's surrender, Rachel kissed her profoundly, finding the blonde's lips and opening them up so she could suck on her tongue. Feeling Quinn's warm heat pressing against her knee, she groaned and moved her hands, inching them up the blonde's sides, making it clear her goal was to get the girl's cheerleading's top off her upper body. The taller girl obeyed and her top was disregarded and thrown carelessly to the floor. Rachel licked her lips admiring the view, her lust-filled gaze causing Quinn to quiver in anticipation. Her hands lowered to squeeze the blonde's full breasts tentatively, getting used to the weight and shape of them. The cheerleader cried out in ecstasy, her body thrashing appreciatively at the girl's antics.

Rachel started massaging her warm globes slowly, the thought that she of all people had the privilege to caress Quinn and get her body to such a state, enough to make her wetter than she'd ever been. She looked up to catch darkened eyes gazing lazily at her, the girl's teeth holding a tight grip on her bottom lip. Not able to resist the urge to steal a kiss from those plump lips, the brunette got distracted and met Quinn's awaiting tongue devotedly. On instinct, she unclasped the blonde's bra, forcing her eyes open to see if the girl was alright with it. Meeting instant approval, she could tell the cheerleader was more than okay with it. Her mouth finally left Quinn's to lick a straight line from her neck to the girl's collarbone, finishing her wondering exploration by wrapping her mouth over the blonde's firm breasts.

"Fuck." No longer caring about Rachel's earlier demands, the cheerleader's hands got a mind of their own and removed the brunette's own cheerleading top, energetically getting rid of it, and continuing her journey of the girl's body till she got a tight grip of the shorter girl's ass. Quinn opened her eyes to stare at the body pressed strongly against hers, admiring the way the girl's red bra encased her perfect breasts.

"You look so hot in that uniform." She growled frantically, sneaking a last peak at Rachel's ridiculously long and fit legs.

"Thank you." The brunette had the grace to blush adorably, her hips reacting to the cheerleader's comment by starting a rotating motion against the blonde's heated center. They continued kissing for long moments, hands roaming all over each other's bodies. She could feel how wet Quinn was and the thrill of being the cause of it turned her on to the point that it gave her the conviction she needed to take the next step.

"I… I want to touch you now." She pleaded softly, finding it difficult to talk when Quinn had one of her hands playing with her breast and the other one helping her hips motions by pushing her ass intensely against her.

"Is that supposed to be your dirty talk?" She slipped the hand grasping her ass inside the brunette's panties to get direct skin to skin contact. "Santana would be so ashamed." Rachel roared at the mere mention of the latina's name, hoping this wasn't just Quinn acting out some kind of sick fantasy she had about her friend.

"I'm gonna fuck you. Is that Lima Heights enough for you?" She quizzed the blonde, annoyed at her ridiculous outburst for getting in the way of her pleasure.

"Could be better." Quinn raised her eyebrow in typical fashion, pressing all of the brunette's buttons, thoroughly enjoying seeing this side of the usually well behaved girl.

"I'll go down on you and fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me for weeks." The brunette's slight crack in voice and the light pink covering her face was a clear reminder that this was still the girl Quinn had been loving in secret for far too long now. The blonde shivered at Rachel's tone and words. Her dirty talk surely was not up to what she'd heard from Brittany the latina was capable of uttering when they were having sex, but there was only so much she could ask of the righteous girl. She just really liked teasing the diva and making her squirm. Aware of Rachel's constant need for reassurance, Quinn groaned and pecked the brunette's swollen lips in appreciation.

"Now that is something Santana would say." The cheerleader used her best friend's name in purpose, knowing full well that it was making Rachel jealous. The brunette growled savagely, seriously considering stopping their actions out of her insecurities.

"Stop saying her name!" Rachel was in the middle of pulling away, when Quinn squeezed her hand and smiled adoringly at her, her entire expression letting the brunette know she was just playing with her. The brunette sighed in relief and shook her head in disapproval at the cheerleader's manners. In a weird moment of clarity, they both met for a soft loving kiss, slowing down their dynamics considerately. Gaining the courage to finally do what she'd yearned for all along, their lips parted and Rachel got down on her knees, looking up at Quinn, who was now breathing as though she'd just run a marathon. The brunette's stare was quietly asking for permission, which was granted promptly by the taller girl's nod.

Rachel removed the girl's panties slowly, wanting to savor the sensation of having all this power over the commanding cheerleader. She lifted the blonde's skirt so she could bunch it around her waist. The brunette gaped at Quinn's center in fascination, licking her lips before kissing the insides of her thighs in teasing affection.

"Please, Rachel." Definitely getting her name right this time, Quinn's hands lost themselves in the brunette's chocolate locks, lightly pushing her head to where she wanted her the most. Rachel moaned at the girl's fractured voice and began licking her way to the glowing moisture awaiting her. Finally reaching the boiling heat she'd been longing for, she ran the whole length of her tongue over the cheerleader's slit, moaning at her first taste of the blonde. She was about a hundred percent certain she'd never enjoyed doing something sexual so much in her entire life. The brunette started running her tongue all over the girl's folds, taking her time to stimulate the cheerleader's center.

"Fuck, yes." Quinn was about to pass out from the exquisite sensations the girl was evoking on her body. Rachel wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, making the excited girl whimper and wriggle. She cried out loudly when she felt that mouth she'd desired so many nights, holding her clit captive and humming expertly around it. She wondered idly where the hell Rachel had learned to do that. The brunette's lips left the girl's clit to lower her tongue to press against the girl's entrance, taking a quick dip in warm heat and groaning at Quinn's inner wall's tightly sucking her in.

"Ahh, Rachel." Encouraged by the cheerleader's noisy sobs, the brunette started an in an out movement with her tongue, vigorously fucking the blonde like she had promised. Quinn's hips moved on her own accord, meeting Rachel's thrusts desperately. She was so close to reaching her orgasm now. The blonde's walls suffocating Rachel's tongue, she knew the cheerleader was almost there and improved her efforts to help her reach her climax. Rachel used her finger to rub the blonde's clit in light strokes, trying to hold the other girl down when Quinn started thrashing, her body so wound up and ready for release, that she gripped Rachel's hair to the point of it being painful for the brunette between her legs.

"Oh God, Rachel." Rachel whimpered at her name coming out of the girl's mouth and doubled her endeavors, more motivated than ever to make the blonde come. Quinn felt the ache in her lower regions get to the point of no return when the brunette's finger pressed roughly on her clit. She could no longer do anything but let go and explode around Rachel's tongue and finger.

"Mmm." With a loud pop, Rachel pulled out of the cheerleader, focusing on cleaning her up and bringing her down nicely from her high. Satisfied with her job, she gave Quinn's center one last stroke before lowering her hands to pull up her panties, kissing her way through her thighs and legs. Standing up to level with Quinn, she pinned her to the wall and stuck her tongue down the blonde's throat, moaning at the thought of the girl tasting herself.

The former enemies kept kissing for several minutes, languidly running their lips and tongues over the others. Hearing the bell ring for the next period was the only thing that stopped them. They broke the kiss gently and Rachel moved to pick up her top, putting it on while helping the shaky blonde with hers. One last soft kiss was the cheerleader's final chance to do her best to show Rachel how much what'd just happened had meant to her. She held the brunette's face lovingly, lightly capturing her bottom lip and finishing by pressing their mouths fully together. Rachel was in a daze when it ended, biting her lip when the blonde sneaked out from under her shoulder.

Rachel turned around and stared at the cheerleader's image reflected on the mirror. She grinned happily at the realization that she'd just made Quinn Fabray come. Not only had she proved herself worthy, but she'd given extreme pleasure to the girl she cared for more than she could possibly say. She advanced to stand next to the blonde, looking at herself in the glass and sighing at the mess on top of her head.

"I look ridiculous." She signaled to her hair, trying to untangle it unsuccessfully with her fingers. Quinn laughed in amusement, gliding behind the brunette. Taking her silky hair smoothly between her digits, she used the hair tie she'd previously removed, to pull up the girl's locks in a tight ponytail, smiling when she was finished. The shorter girl blushed under the blonde's piercing eyes, the gesture somehow feeling very intimate to her. Quinn beamed and kissed her cheek, moving to start gathering her belongings and leave the bathroom.

"So?" The brunette's voice broke the serene silence between them, making Quinn look at her absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Rachel stared at the ground in contemplation. "What's the verdict?" She finished in quiet agony, hastily lifting her eyes to look at the cheerleader. When Quinn just stared at her questioningly, the brunette rolled her eyes in agitation.

"How was my Santana?" She inquired hysterically, the fact that she knew Quinn was playing hard to get driving her crazy with anxiety. The blonde smirked and bit the inside of her cheek, taking agonizing long seconds to reply. She moved backwards till her back hit the bathroom door, lowering her hand behind her to unlock it.

"Still could use some work." The brunette stood there with her mouth agape, watching the cheerleader smirk in triumph. "Your Rachel, on the other hand…" Biting her lip and running her eyes over the girl's petite body one last time, Quinn grinned happily and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Rachel in the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Rachel grabbed her bag and ran after the blonde. "That's a good thing, right?" She asked desperately, her voice echoing in the hall.

"Quinn!"


End file.
